A streaming connection may not have sufficient bandwidth to reliably stream a media (a video, movie, song, etc.) at a high quality. The same connection may have more than sufficient bandwidth to stream the media at a lower quality. The difference between the actual bandwidth capacity and the lower amount of bandwidth needed to stream at the lower quality can go unused, thereby underutilizing the connection.